A tale of two twins
by Darth Golondor
Summary: Mabel can't sleep after the latest events. She thinks about Stan and Fords destroyed relationship and her and Dipper's future. Luckily a twin is never alone. Sibling fluff.
1. Dipper and Mabel

**A tale of two twins**

Mabel couldn't sleep tonight. She had to think about the argument Grunkle Stand and Grunkle Ford had. When they were children, they were best friends, inseparably. But now, they pretended that they weren't even brothers anymore. Just because a stupid accident. Mabel was worried. Would this happen to her and Dipper. Sure they weren't Stan and Ford, but in some kind of way they were very similar to them. Mabel had the same silly and funny attitude as Grunkle Stan, whereas Dipper was more smart and serious like Grunkle Ford.

Mabel thought about their relationship. Ever since she could remember, the two of them were best friends, always having each others back. They would always protect each other, when one of them was bullied and console the other when he or she was hurt. Mabel remembered the several times Dipper had consoled her when she broke up with a boyfriend. She didn't really cry then, but Dipper knew that something was wrong. Before Gravity Falls they would do everything together. Share secrets, doing silly things and hanging out. Dipper was her male counterpart and she just couldn't imagine a life without him. Their relationship stayed stable when they arrived in Gravity Falls, but there was something different now. They were both becoming more individual. They argued more than they used to and would not hang out a s much as they used to. While Mable was now spending a lot of time with her girlfriends Candy and Grenda, Dipper was looking up things on the author's journal.

The journals.

Somehow Mabel couldn't think of them others than evil. Wasn't it the journals that separated Stan and Ford in the first place? Wasn't it the journals that turned Gideon into a monster? And the more she thought about it, she had the feeling that the journals were also separating her from Dipper, from her twin brother.

They were the reason that Grunkle Stan didn't see his twin for thirty years. Mabel wondered what would be if Dipper was the one who got sucked into the portal and she was the one trying to get him out. She would exactly do the same thing as Stan. Now tears were falling down her cheeks as she imagined her and Dipper having a huge argument about something stupid and then go different paths. She couldn't lose her twin. He was everything to her. She just couldn't lose him.

Finally she let her tears fall down her cheeks and she started sobbing. The thought of her losing Dipper was just too much for her.

Suddenly the lights went on. She gasped when she heard Dipper's voice. "Mabel, why are you still awake?" he asked.

Mabel wiped the tears from her face. She didn't wanted her twin to see her crying.

"It's nothing, I just thought I heard something." she lied.

Dipper looked at her sceptically. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey what's wrong. You are crying." he said worriedly. He put an arm around her.

Mabel smiled at that. Dipper was probably the best brother she could wish for. Always caring and gentle.

"It's nothing." she tried to brush him off, but he stayed.

"It's definitely not nothing." he said with a severe voice. "Come on tell me. We share everything, right? No secrets." he said.

Mabel looked up to see Dipper giving her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath. "I just thought about Stan and Ford's conversation again."

Dipper frowned. "That thing again. Mabel, I already told you that we won't end like those two idiots." he tried to calm her down. He failed.

"But, we could! Don't you see how similar we are two them! They were best friends like us ages ago, but now look at them. They don't even acknowledged the others presence. What if we get in a stupid argument and we would then go our own way and then never see each other again! Oh, Dipper, I'm so scared!" And with that she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt.

Dipper hugged her back awkwardly. He had never seen his twin so heavily sobbing. It broke his heart seeing his sister so broken. He didn't say anything, he just hugged her letting her sobbing her heart out. For a while they just sat there with Dipper comforting an upset Mabel. When she finished he touched her shoulders.

"Mabel, listen to me. What happened between those two happened ages ago. Those two are idiots for neglecting their sibling relationship. Mabel, whatever happens, I will always be on your side., alright?" he tried to comfort her.

"But, what if something happens? What if we never speak to each other again?" she asked between her sobs.

Dipper looked at her unsure. Truth to be told, for a moment Dipper thought their trust was broken, when she chose Grunkle Stan over him. But after listening to Stan's real reasons he knew that Mabel made the right choice. Dipper would have done the same thing, if Mabel was sucked into the portal. It was that moment when Dipper realized as different as they were, they always had each others back and they balanced each other out. Dipper also knew that he couldn't be mad at Mabel just because she made the right choice. Sometimes, you choose the right path over your twins one.

"It will never happen! Twin's promise!" Dipper said as he raised his hand for their secret handshake.

Mabel hesitated, but then shook in. First a hand-shake, then two fist-bumps, then hooked up their little finger and high fived each other in the end.

Mabel smiled at him. "Thanks, Dipper." she said wiping a few tears away. She felt so stupid for crying over such a little thing.

Dipper gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, that's what a twin is there for, right?"

Mabel smiled. Dipper's words made her feel safer for their future. She wanted to go back to bed, but realized that she somehow felt alone. She knew that this was ridiculous, but she needed her twin now. She turned back to her twin.

"Dipper…is it okay, if I sleep with you tonight?" she asked quietly.

Dipper looked at her in surprise. He and Mabel haven't slept in one bed together since they were five. But he knew that his sister now needed him. "Sure thing, jump in."

Mabel gratefully took his offer and went into his bed next to him.

"Good night, bro-bro."

"Good night, Mabel." Dipper said smiling at her. With that he turned around and fell asleep.

Mabel still couldn't sleep, but at least she knew that she would always have her. No matter what would happen, they would always have each others back. She turned to look at her brother, protector and best friend and couldn't help but admire him. She definitely had the best brother in the whole world. She kissed his forehead.

"Night, Dipper. I love you, bro-bro. Always and forever." And with that she fell asleep.

 **My first Gravity Falls fanfic. The last episode just blew up my mind, even more than the previous one. This episode especially showed the relationship between the older pines twins, but you could also see the similarity to the current Mystery Twins. I think they will never be like Stan and Ford even if the trailer does show a scene where Mabel and Dipper argue about something. And if their relationship is destroyed, then CURSE YOU ALEX HIRSCH! Well, that's why Gravity Falls is so awesome! You never know what happens next. CURSE YOU ALEX HIRSCH FOR CREATING THIS BEAUTIFUL SHOW! Well, I hope you liked it. I will maybe make a second chapter between Stan and Ford. Please review it. And remember:** **Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!**


	2. Stanford and Stanley

"Run Ford! Run!" Stanley cried as he ran down the hill.

Standford sighed following his brother. "Why did you had to steal the gold from the goblins?" he asked running as fast as he could. Behind them were a pack of goblins chasing them angrily while Stanley had the pot full of gold.

"It was gold alright! I couldn't resist!" he cried then throwing an object behind him. Stanford kept running but looked behind to see smoke coming out of the object. The goblins stopped and started coughing.

Actually they were only at the coast of Ireland to have an adventure. Standford was making some notes about the goblins when Stanley stole the gold.

They continued running when they finally saw their Stano'War in front of them. Stan smiled at the sight of the boat. It was one of the few things that reminded him of his childhood.

He looked back at Stan who was cheering at the sight of the boat. He was still the same old Stan, still egoistic, greedy and stubborn. But after all what happened the past few weeks, he couldn't have asked for a better brother.

He remembered when they had been as close as Dipper and Mabel. He was the smart one and Stanley the strong one. They had each others back no matter what. But all changed when Stanley had destroyed his science project. He couldn't believe how selfish his brother was for not letting him winning this competition so he could actually visit his dream university.

The next few years were depressing and interesting at the same time. For the first time he was alone. Their father had kicked Stanley out and he didn't said anything. Thinking back Ford was ashamed of his actions. Yes, Stanley has destroyed his dream, but it was an accident how Stanley would have told him later. His emotions got the worst side out of him. He called his twin selfish, but now he couldn't help but wonder if he actually was the one.

He changed a lot in his life after that. He went to Gravity Falls, because he found a extraordinary amount of mysterious activities there. For years, all he did was to research and make notes. He found out the most magnificent creatures and was astonished by everything. For a while he even forgot about his brother, but there was always a feeling in his mind that missed him.

Ford ever wondered what would have happened if he hadn't met Bill. Would he and Lee made up sooner? All he knew that through Bill he fell into a constant state of paranoia. He trusted Bill, more he had trusted anyone at that time, but he was betrayed.

After Fiddleford's leaving Ford had lost his mind. There was only one person he could think of who he could have trusted. It was his twin. Sure, they left on a fight the last time they saw, but he was still his twin. But all of it ended in another fight where he disappeared into another dimension for 30 years.

Ford learned how to survive, yes, but he never knew how to forgive. Even after Stanley saved him he didn't cared. No he thought of the danger of his action, but never of his intention. Their relationship became strained in the past few weeks. None of them never really made the move to apologize to each other.

Then something happened that had astonished Ford. It almost sounded like one of those cheesy fairy tale stories, but Stanley had sacrificed himself when his family needed him the most. It was that moment when he saw his twin brother again, the one he lost and loved so much. He remember shredding tears when he found his twin without memories. After 30 years they were finally reunited and his twin didn't even recognized him anymore.

When he regained his memories, this was probably the happiest day of his life. And it was that when Ford realized that it isn't important to solve all the mysteries of the world. It isn't important to go on a perfect university. All you need is a brother who loves you, a family who support you and you can do anything.

"Thank you." he suddenly said.

Stanley has stopped in his run and stared at his brother in disbelief. Ford could see that he never would have thought hearing those words of him.

Ford took a deep breath. "Thank you Stanley. For...for saving me. For saving us all." he simply said. He was never good with words and he surely didn't knew what else to say.

For a while Ford was sure he saw some tears in his brothers eyes, but then Stanley simply grinned.

"Well, you finally say those words you dunderhead." he said laughing. "Never thought I would see the day coming. Now come on and get on the ship before those goblins get us." he said running to the ship but not before giving his brother a true smile.

Stanley smiled back. They didn't needed half-hearted apologies or cheesy moments. After all they were twins. They understood each other more than anyone else.

Thirty years ago Ford's biggest dream was to reveal Gravity Falls biggest secrets. But now he only wanted one thing: Spending some time with his brother.

Smiling he followed his brother on the ship.

 **Bam! Done! Finally, the second chapter finished! I really had problems with the names, because I really always mix them up after A Tale of two Stans and all those conspiracy theories XD. Damn you Alex for confusing me! Well, I hope you liked my chapter. I tried to write it as good as I can. I hope I didn't made both of them too OOC. Please give a review so I can see what I did wrong. Cya!**


End file.
